percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Prologue
Prologue Poseidon The tension in the throne room was almost tangible. The gods on Olympus were anxious, especially after the reveal of a new prophecy. "Are you sure about that Dionysus?" Zeus asked after the Wine god revealed the prophecy to the other gods. "Yes I am sure. I was there when the Oracle recited it." Dionysus replied. After that there was silence after that statement by Dionysus. Now they were only waiting for the audience of a certain goddess. No sooner had Poseidon thought of it, shadows appeared on the floor of the throne room. And from it the shadows rose to take the form of three figures. Nyx, along with her consort, Erebus, and one of her children, Allison, who had taken up the role of Nyx's personal guard. The goddess of the Night turned her attention to Zeus. "Hello Zeus. I am honoured to be welcomed to your court." "Don't get used to it." Ares muttered, barely audible. Nyx ignored the comment. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" "I think you know Nyx." Zeus answered. "One of your children threatened to destroy the mortal world as we know it. And this new prophecy, it describes another of your children attempting to destroy us." "Are you accusing me of something Zeus?" Nyx said simply. Her face was emotionless and her voice neutral, yet in her eyes showed a controlled fury. Poseidon had seen this several times in Christopher, a sort of "calm before the storm." Only now did he truly believe that Christopher was one of her children. Zeus paused, considering his next words carefully. "We think you are teaching your children to rebel against us." "Oh really Zeus? Has it been brought to mind that several of my children serve in your court?" Nyx snapped. "Without me, there would be no safe passage for the sun chariot to ride across." She looked at Apollo, who looked away. "Also without me, neither Death nor Sleep would exist would they?" Zeus was forced into silence because of her statement. Nyx was not ready to end it there. "Also I was not the one to lie my ''child, claim him to be a child of Olympus. And now it is revealed that he maybe bring the destruction of Olympus, and you blame ''me?" "It was not our decision, it was the decision of one of us." Zeus exclaimed and shot a look at Poseidon. "That is enough Zeus!" Nyx exclaimed. "Remember that you are in my home Nyx." Zeus threatened. Erebus stepped forward, Nyx held out a hand to stop him. "And remember who your talking to Zeus." Nyx countered. Zeus, once again was forced into silence. "You can now only hope that his love for you prevails, and that he remembers who raised him." Nyx looked at Poseidon directly. "You are the one who took him in, yes?" Poseidon nodded. "Then I thank you for taking care of him through these years. Though I would have preferred if you did not lie to him." Nyx's expression was thankful. "Your welcome Nyx." Poseidon said. "Now if there is nothing esle?" Nyx paused, waiting for any of the Olympian to ask any questions, none did. "No? Well then I must be off. I bid you farewell." Then Nyx along with Erebus and her daughter melted into shadow. Silence followed after the goddess left. There was no need for words, Poseidon knew that nearly everyone would be thinking of the same thing. The lines of the prophecy. "What do you suppose we do now?" Apollo asked. It was Ares who spoke up first. "We have to strike first, of course." "Yes I agree with Ares." Athena said, which was a rare sight they hardly agreed on anything. "Unlike our previous enemies, Christopher had lived and trained with us. He knows our weaknesses." "And how do you supposed we do that?" Dionysus asked. "We strike at his heart!" Ares exclaimed. The room kept silent, waiting for Ares's explaination. "Imagine, why did he give up his immortality?" Ares started. "For his friends, especially one in particular. What if she slowly found herself drawing herself away from Christopher?" "And how are we going to achieve that?" Came a voice from somewhere in the room that Poseidon did not keep track of. Ares glanced at Aphrodite. He grinned as a plan began to come together. "I know just how to do it." The tension in the room increase. Poseidon was probably the least supportive of this plan, and it seemed that Hestia was as well. They were of course, the closest thing Christopher had to a fatherly and motherly figure on Olympus. Yet somehow he couldn't find himself not doing it, it was for the sake of Olympus. He had to do it. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 1|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 11:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page